


Как птичка, расправляющая крылья

by nealex93_17



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealex93_17/pseuds/nealex93_17
Summary: Когда жизнь Элизабет повисает на волоске после падения с лошади в Сассео, Смерть делает свой ход.





	Как птичка, расправляющая крылья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like A Bird Trying Out Her Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341156) by [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw). 



Она не узнает его поначалу. Приходит в себя, дезориентированная, сбитая с толку и изнывающая от боли, и кто-то склоняется над ней. «Франц,» - зовет женщина, ее голос слаб и полон неуверенности – совсем на нее не похоже. Пол, на котором она лежит, твердый и грязный, ей больно, но рядом с ней Франц, а значит все будет хорошо.

Но рука, что держит ее, холодная, такая ледяная, и когда зрение возвращается, и его лицо становится отчетливо видно, она понимает, что ошиблась. Это вовсе не Франц.

\- Элизабет, - шепчет Смерть. Улыбаясь, он прижимается губами к ее руке, и головокружение усиливается. Знакомое чувство, словно возвращаться домой, словно парить, и падать, и мечтать – без последствий или сожалений. Она наслаждается этим ощущением, приветствует его, но страстное желание сдаться и позволить чувству поглотить себя уже не так сильно, как бывало раньше.

Женщина улыбается и отнимает руку, слабая, но уверенная в себе.

\- Элизабет, Элизабет… - журит он ее. Похоже, Тода забавляет ее маленькая печальная попытка сопротивляться. Только сейчас она замечает его чернокрылых спутников, ожидающих неподалеку и подходящих все ближе.

Рука Смерти касается ее лица, но она чувствует гордость за себя за то, что осталась спокойной под его лаской. «Почему ты так отчаянно сопротивляешься самой себе? Это может быть совсем просто. Только попробуй.»

Его голос эхом отдается в сознании, навязчивый хор из «попробуй», сначала соблазнительный, но вскоре нарастающий все громче и требовательнее, пока наконец его не становится слишком много. Она отталкивает его со всей силы, что может собрать. И когда он оступается, на мгновение теряя привычное изящество, женщина с триумфом осознает, что это ее рук дело. В конце концов, только она всегда могла заставить его оступиться – так или иначе, не правда ли? Эта мысль ободряет и придает ей власти. Дает силу ответить нет, что она и делает.

\- Нет. Не так. Не сейчас, когда так много еще предстоит свершить, так много приключений ждет. Не теперь, когда моя свобода наконец-то моя.

\- Твоя _свобода?_ – Презрение на его лице со всей очевидностью говорит о том, насколько он ценит эту ее свободу. – Это не свобода, когда ты бежишь от мужчины, который обожает свои обязанности больше, чем когда-либо будет обожать тебя, или от своей дочери, быть матерью которой ты никогда не любила, или…  
\- Прекрати!

Но он не прекращает. Конечно же, нет.

\- Это не свобода, когда ты бежишь от одного места к другому, всегда в страхе, что если остановишься и взглянешь на себя, то поймешь, что стала жестокой, старой и жесткой.

 _Я такая, какой ты сделал меня_ , ей хочется ответить, но это будет ложью. Она такая, какой жизнь сделала ее, какой ее сделали те решения, что она принимала. И она никогда не принимала его, разве не так?

И все равно она не позволит – _не может_ – оставить последнее слово за ним. Возможно, улыбка на ее устах и немного вымученная, но в голосе так много силы и триумфа:

\- И тем не менее… жестокую, и старую, и жесткую, ты все равно желаешь меня. Все еще жаждешь меня. Все еще хочешь меня.  
Тод отшатывается, и женщина понимает, что ее слова задели за живое. И пришедшее с этим пониманием чувство победы длится до тех пор, пока он сурово не замирает с мрачным и холодным выражением лица.

\- Возможно. Но я не буду ждать тебя вечно. Не буду желать тебя всегда, - Смерть разворачивается и уходит, и его крылатые спутники следуют за ним, будто тянущаяся вслед вуаль.

Она знает, что дер Тод солгал. По крайней мере, надеется, потому что хотя Элизабет раз за разом может отказывать ему, она не может представить свою жизнь без него как ее вечного компаньона, всегда желающего завлечь ее в тени. Однажды, Сисси знает, она последует за его зовом сирены. Но не сейчас, не сегодня.

* * *

  
Она не узнает его поначалу. Приходит в себя, дезориентированная, сбитая с толку и изнывающая от боли, и ее придворные дамы склоняются над ней с одинаковым выражением беспокойства на лицах.

\- Она проснулась! – голос Иды неприятно громкий для ушей. – Она пришла в себя, доктор!

Элизабет зажмуривается на мгновение в напрасной надежде прогнать ошеломительно сильную, мешающую даже думать головную боль.

\- Где я? Что случилось? Где Император?  
\- Разве вы не помните, Ваше Величество? Вы во Франции. Упали с лошади. Мы так волновались за вас, - похоже, Мари искренне расстроена, и Элизабет слабо улыбается, успокаивая ее.  
\- Ах, как глупо с моей стороны. Но, как видите, я в порядке.

Но потом она замечает его, и улыбка слетает с губ, словно сорванная кем-то. Дер Тод стоит у дальней стороны кровати, укутанный в серый дорожный плащ, низко надвинутая шляпа скрывает черты его лица, однако это безошибочно он. Она снова закрывает глаза, готовая отпустить его как игру воображения и ждать, пока его фигура растворится и исчезнет в ничто, когда Смерть заговаривает:

\- Вы получили травму головы. Будет лучше, если вы не сядете на лошадь еще несколько недель. В сущности, я рекомендую полный покой, - призрачная улыбка появляется на губах, мимолетная и насмешливая. И когда он добавляет официальное, - Ваше Величество, - то превращает уважаемый титул в издевку.

Ида поворачивает голову к нему и кивает: «Да, разумеется, г-н доктор.»

Ярость охватывает Элизабет горячими красными волнами, и если бы не успокаивающая рука Мари, с осторожной силой прижимающая ее к простыням, Сисси встала бы с постели. Она должна была предположить, что он явится в образе врача снова. И только лишь потому что ему удалось провести ее этим маленьким трюком, не означает, что она позволит Тоду приказывать ей.

\- Я не позволю вам отнять у меня верховую езду! – шипит Элизабет. Злые слезы наполняют глаза – она ненавидит это, ненавидит его власть над ней и свою слабость перед ним.

Подойдя ближе к кровати, дер Тод наклоняется к ней, и когда его губы складываются в улыбку, то она жестокая и победоносная:  
\- Вам следует слушаться меня, Императрица. Вы ведь не хотите умереть, не так ли?

Такой провокационный вопрос. Нет, не хочет. Да, желает. В конце дня это уже совсем не имеет значения. Как бы она ни сыграла, он победит. Он всегда побеждает в конце концов. Осознание этого должно пугать и разочаровывать – но это не так. На самом деле оно освобождает, потому что в конечном счете, ее выбор несущественен. В своем роде это свобода.

\- Я Императрица, _доктор_ , - произносит она, не отвечая на его вопрос. – Решение принимаю я и только я.

И хотя ее тон величественен и не оставляет места для возражений, она лишь притворствует сейчас, как и он, когда преподносит ее руку к губам в фальшивом жесте подчинения – зеркальное представление их последней стычки.

\- Пока я буду… в вашем распоряжении.

Когда он разворачивается и уходит, ей чудится, что она слышит голос Тода: «Я буду ждать.»

**Author's Note:**

> Сассео-ле-Мокондюи – замок-отель в Нормандии. Château de Sissi (фр.) - замок Сисси.


End file.
